Is It Fine If I Love A Girl?
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: Sudah lama Luka menyimpan perasaan kepada sahabatnya, Miku. Bisakah perasaan ini terwujud? Warning: Shoujo-ai inside. Mind to RnR


Disclamer: Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha and Crypton Future Media

Warning: Shoujo-ai inside, AU, OOC

Ket: Miku umur 17 tahun, Luka dan Mikuo umur 20 tahun

* * *

><p><strong>Is It Fine If I Love A Girl?<strong>

* * *

><p>Seorang gadis berambut panjang <em>pink <em>sedang berdiam diri di ruang tamu rumahnya. Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya melamun saja. Ia terkadang memainkan rambut panjangnya sebentar dan terdiam lagi. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang.

"Apakah ia akan datang?" gumamnya.

Gadis itu, Megurine Luka sedang menunggu kedatangan seseorang di rumahnya. Ia dan orang itu berjanji akan mengobrol bersama di rumahnya. Tapi, tampaknya ia harus bersabar menunggu kedatangan orang itu.

Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, ia berusaha menghubungi orang itu. Ia memang gadis yang sabar, tapi waktu yang dijanjikan sudah terlewat sekitar dua jam. Untung ia menunggu di rumah.

'Ting, tong'

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bel. Luka langsung saja berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki, ia berharap orang itu yang akan datang. Beruntung ia belum menghubungi orang itu.

"Tunggu sebentar." ujar Luka sambil berlari kecil menuju pintu rumahnya. Ia langsung membuka pintu itu dan ia tersenyum melihat siapa yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Hai, Luka." sapa orang itu, seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca.

"Miku, aku sudah menunggumu. Ayo masuk."

Gadis yang bernama Miku itu segera masuk ke dalam rumah Luka. Kedatangan Miku-lah yang Luka tunggu dari tadi. Miku adalah sahabat baik Luka, meski Miku tiga tahun lebih muda tapi Miku dapat mengerti Luka.

"Kenapa kau datang terlambat?" tanya Luka. Ia bergegas menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan jus dan beberapa kue.

"Maaf. Tadi ada sedikit urusan di sekolah." jawab Miku. Ia langsung saja duduk di sofa.

Tidak lama Luka datang, ia menaruh dua gelas jus dan beberapa kue di meja dan duduk di sebelah Miku. Luka hanya tersenyum saja mendengar alasan dari Miku.

"Tidak apa-apa," gumam Luka sambil meminum jusnya. "Kau sudah menyempatkan diri kemari membuatku senang."

Entah kenapa Miku merasa aneh, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Luka. Luka hanya tersenyum kecil saja melihat tingkah Miku yang imut itu. Miku mengambil kue yang ada dan memakannnya.

"Kan aku sudah janji. Harus kutepati." ujar Miku.

"Iya deh. Terima kasih, Miku." ujar Luka sambil tersenyum.

Sebenarnya, Luka menyimpan rahasia yang besar. Ia tidak pernah menceritakannya pada siapa pun. Ia selalu menyimpan sendiri rahasianya, ia menyukai sahabatnya. Ia tahu perasaan yang ia rasakan pada Miku itu hal terlarang, tapi semakin ia menyangkalnya perasaan itu semakin menguat.

"Luka, ada apa?" tanya Miku. Ia memperhatikan wajah Luka yang terdiam.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Luka sambil tersenyum.

Miku terlihat khawatir, ia hanya menepuk pundak Luka dan tersenyum. Luka sedikit heran apa yang Miku lakukan padanya. Berusaha menyemangatinya? Ah, malah membuat dirinya semakin memikirkan Miku.

"Kalau kau ada masalah bisa cerita padaku," ujar Miku. "Kita teman, kan?"

'DEG'

Luka merasa ada yang aneh dengan perkataan Miku tadi. Teman? Jadi hubungan mereka selama ini hanya teman biasa ya? Tentu saja, sudah sewajarnya Miku menganggapnya sebagai teman. Apa yang Luka harapkan?

"Luka? Benar tidak ada masalah?" tanya Miku lagi. Ia memainkan telapak tangannya di wajah Luka. Luka yang tadi melamun langsung sadar.

"Ah benar... Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Luka dengan senyumnya.

"Baiklah."

Lalu suasana menjadi hening, mereka berdua hanya terdiam saja tanpa membicarakan apa pun. Hingga bunyi jam dinding yang berdetak saja terdengar kencang saking sepinya. Luka melirik ke arah Miku yang hanya terdiam saja.

"Ano..." ujar mereka bersamaan. Sedetik kemudian mereka tertawa.

"Hahaha... Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, Miku?" tanya Luka sambil tertawa kecil.

"Kau juga kan?" tanya Miku balik.

"Sebenarnya iya..."

"Ada apa?"

Luka terdiam lagi, ia berpikir apakah ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada sahabatnya ini. Ia ingin sekali, tapi di satu sisi ia takut tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Miku. Bagaimana kalau Miku akan membencinya?

Tapi terdengar bunyi nada dering ponsel Miku, Miku segera mengambil ponselnya dan wajahnya terlihat sedikit kesal.

"Kenapa Miku?" tanya Luka.

"Ah, tidak. Mikuo-nii menelponku." jawab Miku sebal.

"Terima saja."

"Halo? Ada apa?" Miku berbicara di telepon dengan kakaknya, Mikuo. "Iya. Aku akan pulang. Iya, iya." Lalu Miku memutuskan hubungan telepon tu. Ia membaringkan dirinya di sofa sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa kata kakakmu?" tanya Luka.

"Ah~ aku dipaksa pulang," keluh Miku sambil memeluk bantal sofa. "Padahal aku masih mau di sini."

"Kau bisa kemari lagi besok."

"Hmm~ baiklah. Sampai besok." Miku segera bangun dari sofa dan berpamitan pada Luka. Luka mengantar Miku sampai pintu depan dan hanya tersenyum saja sambil melambaikan tangan.

Setelah Miku benar-benar pergi, wajah Luka terlihat sendu. Ia perlahan menutup pintu rumahnya dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia menghempaskan badannya ke sofa.

"Ah... Aku malu jika harus mengatakannya." gumam Luka sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di bantal sofa.

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya, seperti biasa Miku bersekolah di SMA Vocaloid. Di sekolahnya ia termasuk gadis yang populer, tapi tanpa ada yang tahu ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya Mikuo, alumni sekolahnya.<p>

Kedua orangtua Miku dan Mikuo sudah meninggal sejak dua tahun yang lalu karena kecelakaan, sejak itu Miku merasa sangat sedih. Tapi ia bersyukur sahabatnya, Luka selalu berada di sisinya.

Tapi lama kelamaan Miku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh jika berada di dekat Luka, padahal ia tidak pernah merasakan hal itu pada teman-temannya. Jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat jika berada di samping Luka.

'Duh~ apa yang aku pikirkan?' batin Miku sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tingkah Miku yang aneh itu membuat teman sebangkunya, Gumi merasa bingung. Ia segera memperhatikan Miku dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei Miku, kau kenapa?" tanya Miku.

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Miku. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Wajahmu merah tuh. Sakit atau..."

"Ah~ bukan kok, Gumi-chan."

"Hehe..."

Gumi senang menggoda Miku jika Miku seperti itu, baginya Miku teman yang baik. Tidak lama bel masuk sudah berbunyi dan mereka semua mulai kegiatan masing-masing, yaitu belajar.

.

.

.

Berbeda lagi dengan Luka, ia berkuliah di universitas Crypton yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari SMA Vocaloid. Luka termasuk gadis yang populer di universitasnya, siapa yang tidak mengingingkan Luka menjadi kekasihnya?

Tapi Luka selalu menolak jika ada pemuda yang menyatakan cinta padanya, termasuk teman dekatnya di universitas yaitu Kamui Gakupo. Gakupo terkenal sebagai pemuda yang juga populer dan ia menyukai Luka. Sayangnya, Luka tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama.

Luka memperhatikan ponselnya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.00 siang. Waktunya istirahat siang, tapi pikirannya entah kemana. Ia memikirkan sedang apa Miku sekarang. Luka tidak pernah bisa melepaskan pikirannya dari Miku.

'Kuharap nanti kita bisa bertemu.' batin Luka.

* * *

><p>Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 17.00. Sudah jam pulang untuk sekolah Miku, Luka sebenarnya sudah pulang, hanya saja ia menunggu di depan gerbang sekolah Miku. Ia sudah memantapkan hatinya akan mengatakan perasaannya.<p>

Tidak lama sosok Miku terlihat, Luka melambaikan tangan pada Miku. Mendadak wajah Miku memerah, ia berjalan mendekati Luka. Ia tersenyum melihat kedatangan Luka.

"Hai, Luka. Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Miku.

"Aku ingin menjemputmu," jawab Luka. "Ayo, ke rumah."

"Iya."

Mereka berdua berjalan bersama menuju rumah Luka, tapi lagi-lagi mereka hanya terdiam saja. Mereka berdua sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Tiba-tiba Miku langsung saja memeluk Luka dari belakang.

"Miku, ada apa?" tanya Luka.

"Luka, mungkin kau akan membenciku jika aku mengatakan hal ini." gumam Miku.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Ceritakan saja."

"Aku... aku menyukaimu, Luka. Bukan sebagai kakak atau pun sahabat, rasa suka untukmu lebih dari itu."

Mendengar ucapan Miku itu, Luka merasa jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, ia menggengam tangan Miku dan melepaskan pelukan Miku. Wajah Miku terlihat kecewa, ia takut Luka akan membencinya.

"Aku... aku takut kalau mengatakan hal ini. Tapi, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi." gumam Miku sambil sedikit menitikkan air mata.

Luka tidak membalas apa-apa, ia langsung saja memeluk tubuh Miku dalam dekapannya. Miku terkejut atas apa yang Luka lakukan padanya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak menyadari perasaanmu." gumam Luka.

"Luka?" ujat Miku lirih.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Miku. Aku juga ingin mengatakannya, tapi aku takut kau tidak menyukainya."

Miku semakin mempererat pelukannya pada Luka, wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi senyuman yang menawan.

"Aku menyukaimu, Luka. Sangat..." ujar Miku sambil terisak.

"Hei, jangan menangis," Luka melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menghapus air mata Miku dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Wajah Miku sedikit memerah karena tindakan Luka. "Kau tidak cantik kalau menangis."

"Iya..."

"Sekarang kita ke rumah ya?"

Miku hanya menganggukan kepala, ia langsung menggengam tangan Luka. Luka hanya tersenyum, ia juga menggengam tangan Miku dan mereka berdua berjalan pulang menuju rumah Luka.

Luka merasa senang, perasaannya pada Miku terbalaskan. Ia tidak menyangka Miku terlebih dulu mengungkapkan perasaannya. Kalau Miku tidak mengatakannya, apa yang terjadi? Apa hubungan mereka masih sebatas teman?

Ia tidak peduli, yang penting ia bisa berada di sisi Miku. Itulah kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan sekarang. Gadis yang ada di sampingnya ini sangat berarti, bahkan lebih dari nyawanya sendiri. Dan ia akan menjaganya.

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, sekolah Miku libur. Ia terlihat sedang membereskan beberapa pakaiannya di dalam tas. Kakaknya, Mikuo bingung melihat adiknya yang sedang memasukkan beberapa pakaian dalam tas.<p>

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Miku?" tanya Mikuo.

"Ah, Mikuo-nii. Aku mau menginap di rumah teman, makanya aku beres-beres." jawab Miku.

"Di rumah siapa?"

"Luka."

"Oh..."

Mikuo tidak terlalu memperdulikan alasan Miku menginap, toh yang penting tidak di rumah seorang pemuda. Mikuo sangat _protective _terhadap Miku, karena Miku satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya.

"Jangan terlalu merepotkan dirinya." ujar Mikuo.

"Iya. Aku pergi dulu." pamit Miku.

.

.

.

Tidak lama bel pintu rumah Luka berbunyi, Luka sudah tahu siapa yang akan datang. Ia langsung saja bergegas membuka pintu rumah itu dan tersenyum ke arah gadis yang ada di hadapannya itu.

"Miku, selamat datang." ujar Luka.

"Iya. Maaf merepotkan." ujar Miku sambil berjalan memasuki rumah Luka.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa kok."

Luka segera mengantar Miku menuju kamarnya, Miku menaruh tas yang ia bawa ke dekat ranjang Luka. Miku langsung saja merebahkan diri di ranjang Luka, ia ingin beristirahat. Luka juga ikut berbaring di sampingnya.

"Kenapa kamu langsung berbaring di sini?" tanya Luka.

"Tidak boleh?" tanya Miku balik.

"Tidak kok." Luka mencium kening Miku pelan. Wajah Miku langsung saja memerah.

Luka tersenyum saja melihat wajah manis Miku itu. Rasanya dunia itu hanya dimiliki oleh mereka berdua. Betapa manisnya cinta yang terbalaskan, rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari Minggu, sudah saatnya Miku pulang. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin menginap di rumah Luka, hanya saja Mikuo dari kemarin terus menghubunginya untuk pulang. Mau tidak mau Miku meng-iyakan perkataan kakaknya itu.<p>

"Luka, maaf. Hari ini aku harus pulang." ujar Miku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku antar ke rumah ya?" tawar Luka.

Miku hanya menurut saja, setidaknya sebelum sampai di rumah ia memiliki waktu berdua dengan Luka. Itu sudah membuatnya bahagia.

Luka mengantar Miku ke rumahnya, tidak butuh waktu lama mereka sudah sampai. Miku membuka pintu rumahnya dan Luka berada di luar. Miku langsung saja menarik tangan Luka.

"Ayo masuk..." ajak Miku.

"Tapi?" tanya Luka.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau mau minum dulu, kan?"

Luka hanya menuruti perkataan Miku saja. Begitu mereka berdua masuk ke rumah, suasana sangat sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Mikuo ada di rumah.

"Halo~ Mikuo-nii..." sapa Miku. Tapi tidak ada yang menyahut.

"Apa dia tidak ada?" tanya Luka.

"Mungkin."

Miku segera menaruh tas yang ia bawa di dekat sofa dan bergegas menuju dapur, sedangkan Luka hanya duduk santai di sofa. Semuanya masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia ke rumah Miku. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil saja.

"Ini. Silahkan diminum." ujar Miku sambil membawa segelas jus.

"Terima kasih." ujar Luka dan meminum jus yang ada.

Miku langsung saja duduk di samping Luka dan menggengam tangan Luka. Membuat Luka sedikit terkejut atas tindakan Miku yang tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang melihat Miku sering bermanja-manja padanya.

"Luka..." gumam Miku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luka.

"Kamu sungguh mencintaiku, kan?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Itu sudah jelas kan?"

"Tapi... kau..."

Wajah Miku langsung saja memerah, ia tidak berani meneruskan perkataannya. Luka hanya tertawa kecil saja, lalu ia mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Miku.

"Aku kenapa?" goda Luka. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Luka.

"Ano..." gumam Miku. Dan langsung saja ciuman pertamanya itu diambil oleh Luka.

Inilah yang Miku inginkan dari Luka, ciuman yang manis. Miku merasa senang Luka mengetahui keinginannya dan melakukannya. Miku membalas ciuman Luka dan mereka berdua asyik dengan kegiatan mereka.

Tapi, tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka berdua. Orang itu langsung mendekati mereka berdua dan menarik Miku. Miku dan Luka terkejut karena tiba-tiba ciuman mereka terhenti.

"Apa yang?" tanya Miku kesal. Wajahnya berubah pucat melihat siapa yang ada di sampingnya sekarang. "Mikuo-nii?"

"Miku, apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Mikuo tajam.

"Aku..."

"Jawab!"

Miku terdiam saja, demikian juga dengan Luka. Mikuo melirik tajam ke arah Luka, ia langsung saja menampar pipi Luka. Melihat hal itu, Miku merasa sangat terluka. Ia marah pada Mikuo.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Mikuo-nii?" tanya Miku.

"Kau yang menyebabkan Miku seperti ini, kan?" tanya Mikuo pada Luka. Ia tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Miku.

Luka hanya terdiam, ia tidak berani menatap ke arah Mikuo. Mikuo masih merasa kesal, Miku berusaha menenangkan Mikuo. Luka langsung menatap ke arah Mikuo.

"Aku menyukainya, Mikuo," ujar Luka. "Aku menyukai Miku."

Mikuo merasa kesal, ia melihat ke arah Miku. Tiba-tiba ia langsung saja menampar Miku. Miku langsung saja menitikkan air mata, melihat hal itu Luka langsung saja menghampiri Miku dan memeluknya.

"Kenapa kau menamparnya?" tanya Luka.

"Kalian berdua, sama tidak benarnya!" seru Mikuo. "Aku berusaha menjaga Miku, aku tidak ingin ada pemuda aneh yang mendekatinya. Tapi malah gadis sepertimu yang berada di sampingnya. Apa yang kalian berdua pikirkan?"

"Mikuo-nii... aku..." isak Miku.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Miku. Sangat kecewa." ujar Mikuo.

"Maaf... Mikuo-nii, maaf..."

Mikuo langsung saja menarik tangan Miku, memisahkan Miku dari Luka. Luka yang melihat gadis pujaannya direbut dari tangannya merasa kesal.

"Jangan pernah temui Miku lagi!" Mikuo memandang tajam ke arah Luka. Ucapannya itu termasuk pengusiran secara tidak terhormat.

"Tapi..." ujar Luka.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!"

Luka tersenyum pahit, ia memandang Miku dengan wajah sendu. Miku yang melihat hal itu semakin jadi tangisnya. Luka perlahan berjalan meninggalkan mereka. Tapi tiba-tiba Miku memeluk Luka dari belakang.

"Miku?" tanya Luka.

"Luka, jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri... Kumohon..." pinta Miku. Ia memperat pelukannya pada Luka, seolah tidak ingin kehilangannya.

"Miku..."

"Miku! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mikuo kesal.

"Mikuo-nii... Aku akan pergi bersamanya." ujar Miku.

"Apa?" tanya Mikuo.

"Kalau kau mengusir Luka, sama saja kau mengusir aku. Permisi."

Miku langsung mengambil tasnya dan pergi meninggalkan rumah bersama Luka. Mereka berdua meninggalkan Mikuo sendiri. Sedangkan Mikuo, ia tidak bisa lagi mencegah mereka. Ia merasa kesal karena adiknya dibawa pergi oleh gadis lain.

"Sesukamulah!" seru Mikuo kesal.

.

.

.

Miku dan Luka sudah berlari jauh dari rumah Miku. Mereka akhirnya berhenti sebentar karena kecapekan. Luka melirik ke arah Miku, wajah Miku sedikit memerah karena bekas tamparan Mikuo. Ia juga bisa merasa tamparan Mikuo di wajahnya sangat keras.

"Miku..." panggil Luka.

"Iya?" Miku melirik ke arah Luka dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak ada senyum. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. Luka langsung saja memeluk Miku, Miku menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Luka.

"Miku... Bertahanlah..."

"Luka... Aku sangat menyukaimu, hingga aku tidak ingin berpisah darimu..."

"Aku tahu..."

"Apakah... tidak apa aku mencintai seorang gadis?"

"Tidak apa. Selama kau mencintaiku. Aku akan menjagamu selamanya."

Miku memeluk Luka dengan erat, Luka juga membalas pelukan Miku. Membiarkan Miku menumpahkan kegundahan hatinya padanya. Ia dan Miku akan menjalani hal ini bersama-sama, karena mereka berdua saling cinta.

"Miku, kamu tinggal di rumahku untuk sementara ya?" ujar Luka.

"Iya." gumam Miku berusaha tersenyum.

Luka mengajak Miku menuju rumahnya lagi, setidaknya ia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang akan menjaga dan mencintai Miku selamanya. Ia tidak ingin melihat Miku kesakitan, ia ingin melihat senyum Miku.

Meski cinta yang mereka berdua rasakan adalah terlarang. Tapi, mereka tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Inilah yang mereka inginkan, saling berbagi dan menjaga satu sama lain. Tidak apa kau mencintainya, asal kau bisa setia.

**The End**

A/N: Ini fic Shoujo-ai pertamaku. Entah kenapa aku menyukai pair Luka x Miku, dan sudah lama aku ingin membuat fic tentang mereka. Semoga ada yang membacanya. Kalau sudah baca, jangan lupa review dan tidak ada flame...^^


End file.
